With the progress of display technology, flexible display technology has been greatly developed, and flexible display devices have been widely used.
However, the flexible display devices in the related art are merely used for displaying, that is, the flexible display devices merely implement functions such as bent screen displaying. The usage of the flexible display devices is singular. When the flexible display devices are not used for displaying, a great waste of resources exists.